You do worry me
by Adamal 'A dreaming Musician
Summary: After being defeated in the middle of her training, Frey wakes up at the clinic. Her girlfriend is there when she wakes up. (No spoilers unless you count Dolce's existence.)


The first thing she noticed was the pain cursing through her body.

Everything was blurry, and it was difficult to open her eyes. They felt heavy, as if they were begging to be closed again. Slowly, she was regaining her senses. Any familiar smells? There was a soft essence… Moondrop flower?

That was when she picked up a soft sound. It was barely noticeable, but it was still there. She tried focusing more, and when she fully awoke she recognized the place as the "Tiny Bandage" clinic, where she found herself often, whereas injured and in need of treatment or visiting a certain nurse-in-training.

Wait, the sound, what was it?

She looked around and it wasn't exactly hard to find the source.

Right beside her was a woman, and although she looked young, there was more than what meets the eye. Frey immediately recognized her, yet she saw the tears running down her face, falling to her lap, where her hands where. That was the sound. Dolce was crying.

Why was she there, though? Ah, yeah. Nurse-in-training and she pretty much lives there.

The princess felt guilty seeing the pink haired woman in such state, for she knew she was the reason. The last thing she remembered was fighting the Grimoire in Leon Karnak as part of her training and then... nothing. She did bring her Silver Wolf Chrom with her, so maybe he was who carried her (maybe _dragged_ is a better word for it) all the way back to Selphia.

The other girl hadn't noticed her awakening, so Frey tried to make her presence known. "Uh… Dolly?"

Right after the nickname left her lips, Dolce raised her head to meet the green haired girl's eyes. "You… You're awake," said the pointy-eared woman before adding, "D-do you have any idea of how, how worried I was?!" Now, even if her face was still wet from the tears, she looked ready to behead someone. Frey's heartbeat quickened, but out of fear. It was slight, and she tried to mask it with a smile, yet it was still there.

"Dolly, I-I'm sorry. I mean it, I'm really sorry," said the princess in an attempt to calm her girlfriend. However, it's easier said than done. Dolce sobbed, trying to wipe her face with her hands; it was a heartbreaking sight for the other female. "I was s-so scared when Chrom came through the gates, dragging you… Gods, you were covered in blood, it was horrifying."

Frey tried to sit, but it proved to be a hard task, as the pain in both of her sides confirmed.

Grunting, she managed to sit, yet barely. Dolce reacted to this, however, immediately stopping the princess back so she wouldn't hurt herself more. "Oh, don't you dare!" she exclaimed. Frey looked at her, her green eyes wide and worried. "Dolly… I'm really sorry," she paused, eyes traveling down to the pinkette's hands, "please, forgive me. I just… wanted to train. I didn't think you'd worry so much." The last part was barely above a whisper, yet the injury-free girl caught it still.

"I wouldn't worry…? W-what do you even mean with that? Of course I worry about you!" It was then when she grasped both of the princess's hands with her own, looking at her with warm, although wet eyes, "I was scared I'd lose the one I treasure the most!"

Frey processed those words in her head, over and over again, until their meaning finally sunk in. However, Dolce wasn't done quite yet.

She sobbed lightly before proceeding, "I'm sorry if I m-made you think I didn't care… Just p-please be more careful." The pinkette leaned in, brushing with care some of Frey's hair out of the way, kissing softly her forehead. "I want to keep on smiling by your side."

Both Dolce's words and actions made the greenette blush, her heartbeat's pace rising. She looked at her lover with bewilderment obvious in her eyes, but another emotion quickly overcoming it. The princess slowly raised both of her arms, trapping the other girl in her embrace. It was gentle, yet firm and she loved the feeling of Dolce's warmth against her body. "You won't get rid of me that easily," said Frey, smiling at Dolce's surprised face. Her smile only grew when she saw the pointy eared girl's cheeks with a rosy blush decorating them. "After all, I have something to look forward to whenever I come back." She nuzzled into Dolce's neck, the fabric of her clothes tickling her face, "though maybe _someone_ is a better term."

At this point, the blush in Dolce's cheeks was already reaching her ears. Still, she remained silent, waiting for Frey to finish her thought, "And that someone's you, Dolly." Said girl, in response, returned the embrace, careful as to not hurt her lover. "I… Thank you…" trailed off the pinkette. Then, she whispered, "I love you. Thank you for saving me, and everything after that."

The greenette chuckled in response, kissing the pinkette's temple softly. "What do you think about me making you a flan after I recover?" she asked playfully, though Frey meant the statement. In response, the Guardian just whispered, "I'd really like that."

With that, they just held one another, just enjoying each other's presence.

Neither of them noticed Pico, looking at the scene with a smile, ready to tease both women later, nor Nancy right beside her, just admiring with motherly love the display of affection.

* * *

 **So little content for this pairing, I felt like I had to do something. R &R.**


End file.
